Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to autostereoscopic display illumination apparatuses and, more particularly, autostereoscopic display illumination apparatuses comprising one or more optical fibers. Embodiments also relate to autostereoscopic displays devices incorporating optical fiber illumination apparatuses.